


Amaranthine

by KZelda



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, Childhood Trauma, Declarations Of Love, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Fashion Show, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Imma try my best with that, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Just one though, Love Confessions, Mental Breakdown, Music, Musical Instruments, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, School Dances, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, So many tags, Song Lyrics, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide Attempt, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, What Was I Thinking?, promise rings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KZelda/pseuds/KZelda
Summary: In which Levi and Jocleynn posess an undying quality that makes them unique





	Amaranthine

**Author's Note:**

> Not only does it come from Amaranthe's song by the same title it almost means: 
> 
> "The word amaranthine emerged as an adjective of the imaginary flower and subsequently of anything possessing its undying quality."

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" Said a six year-old girl, as she dragged her friend through a maze of shrubbery.

"Where are you taking me?" The boy asked.

"You'll see!"

The boy was seven-years-old with ice blue eyes and short golden blonde hair. He wore a forest green T-shirt with a pair of denim jean shorts and tennis-shoes along with white socks. He didn't know where he was being dragged off to as they ran through the mazes of hedges and flower beds. He struggled to keep with her, trying his best to be right on her tail. Her caramel-blonde hair was up into a half tail with the rest wavy and cascading just a little past her shoulders as it flew behind her. Her eye color was somewhat strange, silver it was, a rare color in modern society. She wore a knee length turquoise triple tiered chiffon dress with sequined trimmed high circle neckline. Along with the dress she wore white stockings and shin high brown boots. The perfect wear for summer. Soon they arrived at a beautiful gazebo. Painted in white, rose vines rolled along the railing and the eight pillars that held up the roof as two white love seat swings hung from the ceiling. The swings hung across from each other, each suspended by silver chains. The girl sat on one of the swings as her friend sat across from her. Both swayed back and forth a bit before coming to a stop.

"This is what I wanted to show you," The girl said. "I come here all the time."

"It’s cool," The boy said.

“This can be our secret place,” She smiled a toothy smile. “Just you and me. We’ll call it Our Place. What do you say, Levi?”

“Real classic there, Jocelynn,”

The boy, named Levi, and the girl, whose name was Jocelynn, bursted into laughter.

"I’m glad I got to see this place before I left," Levi said sadness lacing his voice.

"What do you mean?" Jocelynn cocked her head to the side.

"I'm moving away,"

Jocelynn felt her heart break and all current happiness drained instantly. Her best friend was being taken away from her, possibly far away.

"Where are you moving too?" She asked.

"Far away," the blond answered. "To the far side of the country."

"When?"

"When my parents come to pick me up. Mom and dad got better jobs, that’s why we’re moving away."

Jocelynn didn’t say anything. She merely looked down and away, tears brimming in the corners of her eyes. She told herself not to cry as she wanted to be strong. It may be selfish of her to think this, but why did his parents have to get better jobs? She was sure their previous ones were good enough to support the family. She didn’t want him to go. Sure she had other friends but her and Levi made an instant connection the moment they met. Her life would never be the same after today.

  
There was a heavy silence in the air. Levi wasn’t sure what he should say next. He would open his mouth to say something only to snap it shut a second later. How could he say anything else after the bombshell he just dropped on her. He noticed that she was shaking slightly. So, he hopped down from the swing and moved to take her into his arms. All he could do was hold her, there was nothing he could say right now that could make her feel any better.

“Levi!” A female voice suddenly called. “Your parents are here.”

"I have to go," He softly said.

Jocelynn hesitated to stand, but she did anyway. Together walked through the mansion to the foyer. There, Levi’s parents were speaking with Jocelynn’s. Their mothers were hugging while their fathers shook hands. She was thankful her older brother and younger sister weren’t there. Levi and Jocelynn hugged each other tightly, not wanting to let go of either.

"I’ll to miss you," Jocelynn whispered.

"I'll miss you too," Levi responded.

The two kids squeezed each other, nearly taking the breath out of the other.

"We have to go, Levi,” His mother said.

“I’ll see you again someday,” The boy spoke with a smile. “I promise.”

They hugged one more time, then Levi left. He walked over to his mother, taking her hand.

"Thank you for everything, Bristol," Levi's mother said.

"It was no problem at all, Melody,” Jocelynn’s mother, Bristol, smiled. “He’s always welcome here. Any time you’re in town, feel free to pay a visit at any time. Us and the kids will be here.”

Levi's mother, named Melody returned the smile through tears. She lead her son as her husband followed out of the house and towards their car. Jocelynn watched as they walked, she saw Levi’s head droop slightly. More tears gathered in her eyes once more and her father picked her up, letting her cry in to his shoulder. Bristol and Arin exchanged a solemn look, they never enjoyed to see their children upset, Jocelynn especially.

  
Suddenly, Jocelynn’s head perked up and she squirmed. Arin swiftly put his daughter down and observed as she ran out the doors and halfway down the front walk. She cupped her hands around her mouth, to amplify her voice.

“Levi!” She shouted.

The boy perked up and rolled down his window, just as the car began to take off.

“Wait for me, okay?” She cried.

Levi kept his eyes on her as the distance between them grew.

“Okay,” He replied.

His eyes never left the spot where Jocelynn stood as she faded from view.

_ **10 years later......** _

Highoak, Pennsylvania was one of the top three biggest cities in the state. Founded in the mid-19th century by Sir Andres Warren, Highoak started out as a small village. The city got its name from the tall oak tree forests that surrounded the outskirts. Over the years it evolved into the thriving city it is today. Warren High School was one of the top schools in the city as it had a high acceptance and graduation rate, which earned the school one hell of a reputation. Countless students have come and gone through the halls, going on to become the greatest they’ve aspired to be.

  
A Silver Infiniti G37 Coupe Convertible pulled into a parking spot of the school and coming out of the car was Jocelynn, now sixteen years of age. Puberty did well to her as her childlike body morphed into that of an hourglass. Her eyes that were once full of wonder and imagination, now held focus and determination. She had worked hard to get into Warren High, being the top student in her class since elementary school. She was the daughter of a famous fashion designer and a well known physician. Since her parents had images to uphold, this made her feel that she too had her own to nurture.

  
Her long fringed and tousled hair was tied up into a hightail with her bangs off to the right. She wore a burgundy Pom-Pom Cable Knit sweater, and underneath that was a white V-neck tank top. She also wore a Garnet colored Plaid Flat-Front Mini Skirt and Knit-Top Lace-Up Shoes and around her neck was a diamond pendant. Black eyeliner lined her eyes as it winged out the corners. Jocelynn grabbed her backpack and got out of the vehicle, locking it while closing the roof.  
  
As she walked to the main doors, she saw students are various grades doing the same. Freshmen were dropped off by their parents, caught rides with their older siblings, or getting off the buses. Other sophomores in her grade were either parking their cars or driving around to find a space. Juniors were with friends on the front lawn, hastily completing last minute homework, or simply procrastinating all together. They had another year left, why should they worry now? But seniors were practically holding their heads high as they walked about the grounds. Jocelynn would often hear them brag of them graduating in the spring throughout the halls. She would merely rolls her eyes at them while ignoring them entirely. Her older brother Kaelan often gloated in her face about the subject. She too saw him sitting under a shady tree with his group of friends. She contemplated going over and speaking to him only to be the stereotypical annoying little sister. But she chose not too, only to save him from embarrassment from his friends.

"Jocelynn!" A sudden female voice shouted. "Jocelynn wait up!"

Jocelynn stopped in her tracks to turn around and see who was calling her name. Running to her was her cousin Zelley Nobelle, who was a year older than her and basically her second best friend. Her long and straight golden blonde hair was swept back with two locks hanging in front, but her blue-gray eyes gave a dramatic contrast as if they were of light and shadow. She wore a white short sleeve button down shirt with a mauve colored three-quarter sleeve jacket. A gray sailor-front flared skirt with dark tights underneath complemented the outfit. Brown suede thigh-high boots pulled the outfit together.

"Glad I caught up with you... when I did,” She panted.

"You could’ve texted me,” Jocelynn replied with a dry look. “To wait up for you.”

"I know,” Zelley caught her breath. “But I’m never on time anywhere.”

"Yes, Zel, I know. Which is why I’m surprised you’re here this early.”

Zelley playfully pushed her cousin. The two of them headed inside the building.

"I also wanted to be the first to see you today," Zelley added. “Before Everette did.”

"So petty," Jocelynn murmured.

"Not petty, rather logical.”

"You visit me at my locker everyday. So I’m questioning your logic."

The blonde stayed quiet.

“Yeah, caught you,” The brunette gave a smug grin. “Try bullshitting your way out of that.”

“Such language, Jocey,” Zelley sarcastically scolded. “You kiss your mother with that mouth?”

The girls made their way through the bustling activity that erupted in the halls. More upper and underclassmen moved about. A dull roar mixed with the slamming and squeaking of locker doors echoed in the air while classroom doors constantly opened and closed. Some staff and students would greet each other a ‘Good Morning’ or ‘Hello’. Other students rushed in and out of rooms, either going to their lockers or heading to the bathroom.

  
Jocelynn embraced this as this became an everyday occurrence for her. She quickly adapted to this on her very first day of high school as a freshman one year ago. Zelley had guided her through the halls, showing her cousin where her classrooms were and more importantly, where her locker was located. Thankfully Jocelynn’s was right next to Zelley’s. The two girls turned left, going down the D Hallway, which was where the metal cabinets were located.

“Do you have any idea where Everette is taking you tomorrow?” The blonde asked.

“No,” Jocelynn responded. “Our two year anniversary is tomorrow and he hasn’t said a word to me about it.”

Jocelynn and Everette began to date when she first started eighth grade. Even though Everette was two years older, Bristol and Arin weren’t too keen on their then fourteen-year-old daughter dating someone who was in high school. But they eventually grew on to him after they realized that the then sixteen-year-old loved their daughter. From then on they’ve been together since then as a happy teenage couple. The blonde looked up at the right time to see said man leaning against Jocelynn’s locker.

“Speak of the devil,” She uttered.

Everette Varner was rather handsome, with his high cheekbones, strong jawline, and defined chin. His sharp amber honey eyes looked almost gold in the right lighting, but his short and sleek dark burgundy red hair made him stand out. His clothes screamed wealthy as he wore a white ‘2113’ heart t-shirt with a light blue plaid cuffed blazer over it. Dark gray slim fit jeans matched the dark cuffs of the blazer as they fitted perfectly over black buckle-strap shoes. Around his neck was a sterling silver double strand chain necklace that dipped just below his diaphragm, while a rolex watch wrapped his left wrist.

  
He was a senior, preparing to graduate in May. He already had a college lined up for him with a full ride in tow for baseball; his major was still undecided. But not only that, he was his class’s president and captain of the baseball team. Almost every girl swooned after him, some wanted to get him in the sheets while others wanted to go after his money. But Everette always made it clear that he was taken.

  
As Jocelynn trotted on forward, the red-head heard her shoes click against the floor and he turned his gaze as a smile crept across his lips. The two greeted each other with a kiss to which Zelley avoided her eyes of the scene. Sure she was a teenager herself with raging hormones and wanted to find a guy she could call her own to love, but watching her cousin perform such actions was nothing she wanted to see.

"So,” Everette began as he moved out of the way. “I’ve got an idea for tomorrow.”

Jocelynn’s gaze snapped away from her locker to her boyfriend’s, surprise clear as day on her face.

“You remembered!” She extolled.

“How could I not?” The redhead smirked. “Anyway, you, me and Chateau Nuveaux. Afterwards we’ll take a walk in the park, then we’ll head to the promenade where I will spoil you beyond belief with anything you want. I’ll pick you up tomorrow at seven.”

The brunette’s mind went blank for a moment as she felt as though she was in a living fairytale. Was this man for real? Sure his family was fabulously wealthy, but was Everette really willing to blow his money on her? Jocelynn’s family was wealthy as well as they could afford anything they wanted, but the amount of money her parents had together could not in the slightest be compared to the Varner’s.

“I can’t take your money, Everette,” She said with a sad tone. “I haven’t gotten you anything and-”

“Hush, babe," Everette testified, pressing a finger to her lips. “Having you with me is enough.”

Gross, Zelley thought. But she didn’t want to complain as she saw that her cousin was happy with a man that treated her well. But deep within her gut, Zelley had this feeling that something wasn’t right with him. That he was merely dating Jocelynn just to keep his image strong. Although, this was only paranoia as she didn’t want to see her cousin get hurt. Everette looked at his watch, noticing the time.

"I have to get to class,” He said. “But I will see you in second period.”

The couple exchanged one more kiss before the red head left. Jocelynn watched him go, her eyes filled with love as her cheeks flared with a rosy color.Then she felt as though she was being watched and turned her head towards Zelley. The blonde had this dry look on her face with a brow raised.

"What?” The brunette questioned.

Zelley only shook her head and proceeded to open her locker, remembering the three numbers she was given her freshman year, while turning the dial left, right, then left again. The metal door swung open with a slight creak.

“What’s with that look?” Jocelynn added.

“Nothing,” Zelley gave a smirk, her eyes mirthful.

Jocelynn moved to do the same, putting in her combination as she turned the dial then opened the metal door.

“Admit it Zel,” She articulated as she began to unpack her bookbag. “You are just jealous.”

“Oh, don’t make me laugh,” Zelley playfully pushed her cousin. “Like hell am I jealous. I just don’t fully trust Everette.”

“Not this again Zel,” Jocelynn groaned. “I’ve heard your thoughts on him time and time again.”

“I’m looking out for you Joce. You know-”

She was cut off when there was sudden SLAM as a hand landed right next to Jocelynn’s locker. Jocelynn froze, feeling suddenly anxious as she felt hot breathing running down her neck. Slowly she twisted her body around as she faced the person behind her. It was only when the brunette saw who that hand belonged to could she breathed a sigh of relief. Derrick-Lee Marchesi. Jocelynn remembers when he first attended this school, just a few weeks prior on the first day of school. He had this jerkish aura around him. He quickly grew to be known as the school’s cretins.

  
Derrick-Lee was a troublemaker from the start, always getting in trouble, disrupting class, and even going as far to pull foolish pranks on underclassmen. Jocelynn grew to strongly dislike him relatively quickly. He was in Zelley’s class and Jocelynn always made that clear. Although she will admit that he was rather good looking with his strong jawline and fierce eyes. In fact, those eyes were his most striking feature as they were a vibrant crimson red. His black shaggy layered hair was covered by a white slouchy beanie, giving the dark color contrast to its achromatic color. The noiret wore a white v-neck t-shirt with a black buffalo-checked shirt over it, which went well with his denim blue straight leg jeans. Black low-top sneakers matched the checked shirt while a silver dog tag chain hung from his neck.

“What in the fresh hell do you want, Derrick?” Zelley bellowed.

“I figured I’d give miss princess a visit,” Derrick disclosed.

“Well,” Jocelynn enunciated. “For starters, you can get away from me. I can and will rat you out to Everette.”

“Oh feisty, this kitty has claws.” The noiret’s voice was laced with taunting.

“Seriously, get out of here,” The blond nearly threw a book at him.

“All right, then. I’ll you two sweet cheeks around.”

Derrick gave a wink then left. Zelley stomped her foot in frustration then turned back to the metal cabinet. Jocelynn closed the locker door with her needed books in tow. Then she leaned against it, patiently waiting for her cousin.

“I swear,” The blond cursed. “He’s such an ass.”

Jocelynn didn’t say anything. The crowd in the hall had dwindled drastically as a few students remained here and there. This caused the noise to lessen drastically which lead to the brunette to hear footsteps coming down the hall. She shifted her gaze to see a seventeen-year-old man strolling along. The teenager’s hair color was the same as Zelley’s, a golden blond which were styled in fringed spiked layers. But his eyes were like that of a wolf’s, proud and wild, and the color was of a striking ice blue. He was dressed as the typical teen with a white v-neck three-quarter sleeve tee with a dark green Ace v-neck t-shirt over it, complemented by a gray hoodie. An oversized ribknit beanie hat and rubber-sole slip ons in the same color matched the shirt, while a dog tag chain hung around his neck.

  
He carried a messenger bag over his right shoulder while his hands were shoved into the pockets of his hoodie. Jocelynn watched him go by with curiosity. She felt this...familiarity as he went by, as if she knew those eyes from years ago. Sure, she was raised on the rule that it was rude to stare but this time she couldn’t help it. She hadn’t realized that they locked eyes until he gave a short wave with a smile. Jocelynn’s face grew red as she looked away, clearly embarrassed.

"He started here yesterday,” Zelley mentioned as she shut her locker, books in her arms. “I believe he’s in my class.”

"Who is he?" Jocelynn wondered.

Zelley shrugged. “No clue. But he does look identical to Derrick.”

The two girls began to walk together as they headed to their first class. The first bell ringing in the meantime.

“You don’t think they could be twins,” The sophomore asked. “Do you?”

“They could be. But who knows? Not like it’s any of my business."

Jocelynn stayed quiet. The first bell rang just as they walked into the classroom. The teacher was quietly sitting at his desk, presumably going over the lesson plans for the day. Other students were in their assigned seats as they completed last-minute homework, snoozed, or simply listened to music. Jocelynn and Zelley settled down into their seats, the sophomore’s in the second row and the juniors was in the third row, right next to each other. They had the creative writing class as it was an elective. In fact, it was the only class they had together since they were in separate grades. More students filed into the room as they took their seats. Jocelynn never paid any mind to them until she saw that blond teen from before entering the classroom. There is no way in hell this was a coincidence.

"He’s in this class as well," She quietly questioned.

"You’re making too big a deal out of him,” Zelley, who was borderline annoyed, chided without looking at her cousin.

"He wasn’t in this class yesterday, so why now today?”

"Because he was probably registering for classes. So, by the time he was finished, this class was already over with."

Jocelynn shook her head as she rolled her eyes. The late bell rang as the instructor, Mrs. Natalia Lowery walked in, her high heels clicked against the granite flooring.

"Good morning class,” She greeted. “We have a new student in our class today.” She looked at the blond teen from before. “Feel free to introduce yourself.”

The blond teen hesitated for a second, glancing around to see all pairs of eyes on him, then he cleared his throat.

"My name is Levi,” He began. “And I moved here from Seattle just this past summer.”

“Seattle?” Mrs. Lowery questioned with a raised brow. “Well, you certainly get more snow that we do.”

“Yeah, the winters were crazy. I’m just glad to be back in my home state.”

“Oh you’re from Pennsylvania? Well, welcome back.” Mrs. Lowery turned her attention to the rest of the class. “All right class, we are going to start a new project. I’ve already paired you off with into groups of two. I’ll explain the rest of the assignment when you pair up.”

Mrs. Lowery read off the list of names of who was paired with who. Jocelynn prayed she was doing this project with Zelley, but the moment she heard her cousin’s name read off with someone else’s, her reality shattered instantly. And it didn’t make it any better when she heard she was paired with Levi, internally she groaned. He didn’t seem like a bad guy at all, in fact he seemed to be so nice. Once all of the names were read off, students moved to their assigned partners. With a boost of confidence, Jocelynn rose to her feet and moved towards the blond junior.

  
As she walked over, she felt the world around her slow down, her heart nearly pounding out of her chest. Jocelynn was terrified that he would say something about earlier, how he caught her staring at him as he walked by. She could feel her cheeks flare red at the mere thought of it. She was imagining the amount of awkward silence between them during this project. But she was getting ahead of herself, merely jumping to conclusions. Who knows? They could turn out to be great friends.

  
But there was something about him that just made Jocelynn feel as though she has seen him before. Not just because he looks identical to Derrick. She couldn’t shake this familiarity that clogged her mind. Where in the hell has she seen him before? And why was Zelley right? She was making a big deal out of this. So, she pushed everything to the back of her mind for now as she approached Levi. He looked up at her those ice blue eyes and a slight smile on his face.

“I recognize you,” He teased. “You were the one staring at me in the hall earlier.”

“And I would like to apologize about that.” Jocelynn implored as she sat in the empty seat in front of his desk. “You looked so familiar.” A poor excuse for sure, but it was thought of on a whim.

She opened her mouth to finish her thought but was swiftly interrupted by the instructor.

“Now that everyone is with their partner,” Mrs. Lowery began. “Your project is to write a poem in any form-” There was a chorus of groans. “Or style but it is to be told in a different perspective.” She got a few confused looks. “What I mean by this is that you could write a song, tell it in the form of a story, record a video,” She moved to sit at her desk. “Or anything your mind can think of. You have a week to complete this, so get to it. Get that creativity flowing!”

Students turned to face their partners and a quiet dull roar erupted into the air.

“About earlier,” Levi said. “That was probably because of Derrick. He’s...my twin, my identical twin brother.”

“Really? I didn’t know that.”

“Enough about that. Let’s talk about this project. What should we do?”

Jocelynn took a moment to think. Going through the options they were given, with plenty more to think of. She even thought of the types of poems that could be written.

“We could do a song,” She suggested. “Or a video of us singing the song.”

“I’m pretty proficient in a few instruments,” Levi inquired as he shrugged his shoulders. “I could play while you sing, or we both could sing.”

“That could work. Have you written any songs before?”

“I have.” The junior produced a small brown leather journal from his bag. “But I’m not all that great at writing poetry.”

“I can do the poetry if you write the music.”

“Sounds good to me.”

It went quiet after that as an awkward silence settled between them. This was what I was afraid of, Jocelynn thought. So, she went to grab her own journal. Hers was a small to medium bound book with a light pink spine. She kept various poems in this, ones that she used for this class while others were private. Jocelynn looked for her cousin and tried to get her attention. Thankfully Zelley looked over at the right moment. The sophomore subtly motioned to Levi, mouthing words to her. The older teen mouthed back and motioned to talk to him more.

“So,” Jocelynn awkwardly began. “Should I sing, or should the both of us sing?”

“The both of us could,” The junior responded without looking up from his journal. “Although it’s really no big deal to me who does what.”

“Right,”

It went quiet again after that. They exchanged small talk here and there on thoughts or suggestions they had about the project, but it never carried on a full conversation. Jocelynn had never felt so awkward and out of place in her life. She wanted to know more about him, which part of Pennsylvania where he was from. But more importantly, he looked as though he could use a friend, so she wanted to make him a part of her friend group. However, a part of her didn’t want to be nosey and bombard him with questions. That really wasn’t what one were supposed to do to a new student.

  
Jocelynn was thankful when the bell rang. She quickly gathered her things and practically dashed out the room, her cheeks burning red. She heard someone calling her name as she raced to her locker but she ignored it praying that it wasn’t Levi calling her. She wanted to switch out her books for the ones needed for her next class. The voice grew louder as she reached the metal cabinet, when the sophomore lifted her gaze to find her cousin chasing after her relief washed over her like a sudden downpour of rain.

“So,” The blonde asked. “How was it?”

“Awkward as all hell,” The sophomore whimpered. “We started out strong then it lead to small talk and uncomfortable silence.” She opened her locker and rotated books. “It was so bad.”

“Well, that class is over for now. So, let’s just forget about it.”

Jocelynn murmured a quiet agreement. The two girls walked down a different hall, going their separate ways to different classes. The sophomore took a couple deep breaths before entering as she didn’t want Everette to think that anything was wrong. Nothing was wrong in fact, just an unpleasant encounter with the new guy. When Jocelynn stepped through the threshold, the instructor was already seated at his desk. Various students were seated at double black top desks with two chairs. Bunsen burners, test tubes, and a beaker or two sat on the surface. But the science equipment varied from desk to desk.

  
The whiteboard presented the class’s lesson plans for the day in the top left corner, written in black marker. Imprinted marker of a spectrum of colors was plastered on in the background, a mere eraser wouldn’t work on that alone to get it off. A chemical equation or two scrawled on the surface, followed by arrows pointing to which compound was which. Two chemical analyzers sat to the far back wall along with a centrifuge between them. A wide variety of science equipment were either on shelves, cabinets, or sitting out in the open.

  
Jocelynn will admit that she does enjoy science class, the subject isn’t her favorite not in the slightest. She enjoys the moment of surprise when it comes to experiments as the question of “Will it work or not?” is always on her mind. Nevertheless, when the instructor performed his own experiments as part of the lesson she was utterly fascinated. Jocelynn noticed Everette at their assigned table. With a smile the brunette walked over to him taking her seat next to the young adult. In a way, Jocelynn envied her boyfriend. He was eighteen which was basically a legal adult. Half of her wished she was that age. She wanted to be able to graduate with him and start their lives together. The other half was happy and content with the age she was at now. She still has her life ahead of her. But it couldn’t hurt to think ahead, can’t it?

“Hey,” Jocelynn greeted her voice silvery.

“How was the last class?” Everette asked.

If there was one thing she loved most about her redheaded boyfriend it was that husky voice of his. It always sent shivers down her spine every time she heard him speak.

“Fine,” The sophomore lied. “Starting another project for the poetry unit.”

“Sounds boring. If I was in the class I would make it much more interesting.”

“I’m sure you would.” A burst of quiet laughter erupted from the sophomore’s gut.

An abrupt and sharp ringing resounded through the air, signaling the beginning of class. The instructor Mr. Joshua Goslee, rose from his seat then greeted everyone. He immediately started with the lesson as he brought the slideshow he prepared. Students took notes as the older man explained the content and information. Some peers wrote down notes as other either slept or merely memorized everything. Jocelynn was baffled at how they could memorize the information; she often wished she had a photographic memory.

  
When Mr. Goslee finished the slides, he passed out a worksheet to his students. He gave them the option to either work together or work independently. Jocelynn read the instructions realizing this was an experiment. She and Everette immediately teamed up; it was pretty obvious that was going to happen. They duo went through the sheet, step by step recording their results along the way. They had to ask for help for a certain part but they understood it once Mr. Goslee explained everything. Together, Jocelynn and Everette handed in their papers with only a few minutes of class left. Once the bell rang once again, students rushed out of the room to head to their next class.

**XXXXXXXXX**

All grades had rushed out of their classes the moment the lunch bell rang. They got their trays then headed outside to enjoy the warm August air in great weather. They had separated into their typical cliques, from the jocks to the preppies the groups were scattered throughout the courtyard. Jocelynn and her group of friends sat somewhere in the middle as they were neither popular nor unpopular. Jocelynn was okay with this

as she didn’t care about that. She spotted Everette as the two of them made eye contact. She blew him a kiss and the redhead caught it, returning the gesture.  
As she walked to her table, the faces of her five friends came into view. The sophomore had first met them in the first grade. As kids they all hit it off instantly each being their support systems through thick and thin. Shawn McNaughton was the second oldest of the group next to Zelley. His striking red eyes were his most noticeable feature against that distinctive golden blond hair mixed with light highlights in a fringed short cut. He had a casual look as he wore a black three-quarter sleeve t-shirt with a white ‘18’ emblem polo shirt accented with red trim over it. Light distressed blue jeans gave him a partial edgy look which complemented the red low-top sneakers. If anything he was like an older brother to Jocelynn and Zelley both. He was a retail worker at Aeronoff in the mail. He claims he loves his job but deep down he secretly hates it; he needs this job anyway.

  
Next was Vincent Dunlop, a sophomore and quite the athlete, with his jet black hair styled into short tousled layers and emerald green eyes. He was the baseball team as well but he was captain of the basketball team. Some say he was talented in sports which in turn caused the teen to have dreams of becoming a pro. He always dressed in some form of a jersey as maroon ‘Dept 9’ bowling shirt with black accents over a gray long sleeved shirt. Paired with them were beige cuffed capri jeans and gray slip ons. A double sterling silver strain hung from his neck pulling together the whole outfit. Vincent taught elementary to middle school kids sports. He wasn’t really a coach per say more of a teacher to help them enhance their skills.

  
Thirdly was Jordan Elder, a sophomore as well. His blood red hair styled into short swept back layers and hazel brown eyes made him stand out from the group, but his contemporary fashion style made up for it. A white polo shirt accompanied a cream contrast-collar jacket which matched blue skin slim fit jeans. Said jeans were tucked into dark brown work boots. A small silver padlock pendant hung from his neck, just below his collar bone; he often called it his lucky charm as he never took it off. He wore black rimmed glasses as well simply because he needed them. Jordan claims his eyesight is great even though he cannot see far away. The sixteen-year-old made a living by working in his father’s car shop.

“So,” A sixteen-year-old girl sitting next to Vincent casually began. “How’s the new guy?”

“How on earth do you know about him already, Kate?” Jocelynn questioned.

“We all have a class with him Joce,” Vincent implored. “Trust me, we’ve all seen him and or met him.”

“Then shouldn’t I be asking you about him?” The brunette had enough of him. “You know what, let’s not talk about that. Only thing I’m going to say is that he looks highly familiar.”

“Relax, hon, we’re just giving you hell about it.”

Jocelynn glared at her friend as she took a seat next to her cousin. Kate, whose real name is Kathleen Morrison. She was pretty with her deep brown hair in a fringed mid-cut and aqua blue eyes. Her girly style consisted of a while camisole over a gray and white wide striped jacket which matched a pink belted A-line skirt, underneath were gray capri leggings. Back bow wedges pulled her outfit together as the finishing touches were a coin necklace with a pink chain and a pink rhinestone beret. Kathleen made good money as a babysitter, often doing two or three kids at times. She really does love her job as she loved kids. Jocelynn watched as her friend leaned against the crook of Vincent’s arm and smiled warmly. She and him were an item and have been since the eighth grade.

“Anyway,” The teen with the dark blue hair uttered changing the subject. “My computer class is really starting to kick off.”

“How so?” Zelley asked. “You’ve only been in that class for a few weeks now, Selena.”

Selena Austin, another sophomore was a rebel when it came to certain ideas. Her edgy demeanor gave that away in a heartbeat. The brunette’s short razored layered hair had been dyed dark blue, not only to emphasize her rebelliousness but because she loved the color. The color matched her amber eyes and the combination made her appear as thought she was a fantasy character that had come to life. Her edgy and bold clothing comprised of a black textured tube top tee with a blue tartan biker jacket over it. The white high-waist short significantly contrasted the two dark colors. Black and white striped thigh high socks were under black zip-up knee high boots. A black and silver star and moon necklace hung just above her collar bone, while a black cat-ear ski cap pulled everything together.

  
She and Jordan were a couple as well, having been since the beginning of their freshman year. Jordan’s parents didn’t really approve of Selene due to her insurgent attitude. But the redhead never cared as his love for Selena was greater than anything else. She made a living by being a barista at a starbucks in the mall. She stated that she likes her job, doesn’t hate it nor like it.

“Got this programming project this morning,” The bluenette queried. “The instructions are so in depth it’s insane.”

“You did choose to take the class, babe.” Jordan reminded as he took a bite. “You knew what you signed up for from the start.”

“I know, but I didn’t think this project would be so complex. Goddamn movies lied to me, high school is hard as hell.”

There was a dull thud as the bluenette’s head collided with the table, a whine followed mere seconds later.

**……………**

“Hey there little brother,” Derrick flung his arm around Levi’s shoulders. “I’ve missed you.”

“Piss off,” The blond shrugged his twin’s appendage off.

“Aw, come on. Is that anyway to talk to your older brother?” The noirette belittled.

“You’re older than me by two minutes!” Levi was fed up with this. “We’re done here.” He began to walk away. “Kindly screw off to the depths of hell.”

A coy almost, heinous smile crept across Derrick’s lips.

“Really Levi,” He said feigning innocence. “What did I ever do to you?”

The blond stopped dead in his tracks as his blood boiled. Anger rose to his head like a thermometer ready to burst from the intense heat.

“Do you even know how many years you’ve tyrannized me?” Levi hissed, his voice low and dangerous. “The teasings, torment, and utter humiliation you’ve put me through.” His voice began to shake. “I have every right to scorn you. I absolutely despise the fact that you and I are twins.”

With that he walked off, leaving Derrick who stood with this shit eating grin on his face.

**……………**

“How is your mom’s new line coming along?” Kathleen asked as she took a drink of her water.

“Pretty well, I guess,” Jocelynn shrugged. “I don’t know. Mom hasn’t really said anything about it. But she did ask me if I would like to walk the runway at her next show.”

Everyone froze in their places gaping at Jocelynn. The brunette felt as though she was a sample under a microscope. She looked over everyone her own eyes wide at the sheer fact that everyone was shocked. They all knew her mother was a fashion designer, so why was the news a surprise?

“That’s incredible, Joce,” Selena cheered. “Usually your mom never lets you walk the runway for her lines.”

“This one is aimed towards teenagers.” The silver-eyed teen confirmed. “She asked Kaelan and Clarissa too.”

“So all of you are going to be walking?” Zelley asked.

Jocelynn nodded. “She calls it Teen Esteem, I’m not sure when she plans to unveil the line. Mom hasn’t really said anything about it. I haven’t even seen anything of the line at all.”

“She probably wants to keep it all hush hush until the final reveal.” Vincent mentioned as he adjusted his posture.

Zelley nodded in agreement. “Vince is right. Aunt Bristol has been working on this for roughly a year right? Maybe she just wants everything to be perfect.”

Jocelynn inwardly sighed as her friends were right. Her mother had always been a hard working woman. The brunette was so proud of her mother and of how far she has come. Bristol had gone to the number one design school in the country. Her instructors had been so impressed with her work that they recommended her to study under one of the top fashion designers within the states. During those two years her mother had met her father and married. Jocelynn’s older brother Kaelan came along shortly after their mother’s first fashion line, which ironically, was maternity wear. A year after that, Bristol started her own company with the help of her teacher’s guidance, calling it BB Nova. Said company is HQd in New York and Bristol often makes frequent trips to the Empire State.

  
Growing up, Jocelynn considered New York to be her second home after traveling there so many times over the years. In fact, her family does own a penthouse apartment in Manhattan that is within walking distance of Time Square. She loves the Big Apple and has seriously considered moving there someday. She loves the city, the surrounding area, and the way the skyline lights up at night like the fourth of July. Her mother’s upcoming show is to take place at the Spring Studios where the infamous New York Fashion Week takes place. Jocelynn has seen images of the place and of the event, so to say that she was nervous about walking that runway was an understatement. She was nervous beyond reasoning.

Jocelynn gave a small nod. “I guess. I’m just anxious for when the new line is released.”

“But that isn’t going to be released for quite some time, Joce,” Shawn suddenly spoke up after being quiet all this time.

“Yeah,”

Jocelynn looked down and away as Shawn was right. God knows when her mother would release her new fashion line.

**XXXXXXXXX**

The final bell of the day rang as students poured from classrooms and into the halls. Chattet, laughter, and a few whispers ensued through the air. Students of various grades hurried about from their lockers down to the main concourse. They went to their designated sports practices as basketball players headed to the gymnasium, track and fielders began to run around the town, and tennis players walked to the tennis courts. But others drove off to their after school jobs.

  
Jocelynn watched as two freshmen chased each other laughing and smiling. She too smiled, wishing she could go back to last year. She vividly remembers being so scared and nervous on the first day, she cried as she begged her mother to let her stay home. Unfortunately, she still went but she had Kaelan and Zelley to help her along the way. However, by the end of that day she had realized that high school wasn’t so bad after all. And by the end of the year, she realized that high school wasn’t what movies made it out to be.

  
With a clank of the lock, the locker door swung open. Jocelynn grabbed the necessary books as she stuffed them into her backpack. So much homework, she thought. After stuffing the last book she needed there was a quick zip as the metal zipper closed the backpack. Inwardly she sighed. She was only in her second year, thoughts of high school being difficult should not be coming to her mind right now. Her gaze slowly shifted to the photographs hanging from small circular magnets. They were of herself with Zelley and two other cousins, herself with her siblings, and two others were of herself and her best friend from long ago.

  
With a hand she reached up, plucked one from its magnet and gazed at with a tender gaze. Jocelynn wished to go back to that time as it was a much simpler time. Why did I bring this one here? She thought. With that in mind and picture in her hand she closed her locker and trudged on to the student parking lot. The brunette felt her phone vibrate. So, she pulled it from the pocket of her skirt glancing at the screen. Zelley had sent her text.

Can’t stay and talk, it read. Dad wants me home ASAP for something.

No big deal, Jocelynn quickly replied with one hand. Just text me later.

Her distracted mind didn’t see the person in front of her as she tripped. But a strong arm suddenly caught her preventing her from falling.

“Glad I caught you,” A strong male voice spoke.

The sophomore whirled her head around to find her boyfriend’s smiling face.

“Everette,” She breathed.

“You should watch where you’re going,” The senior added, helping Jocelynn to her feet.

“I was lost in thought, I guess. Zelley texted me so I was a little distracted.”

“Speaking of, text me later as well. I’ve got practice to get to.”

The redhead quickly kissed Jocelynn’s cheek then rushed off towards the baseball fields. She watched him go with a slight smile on his face. Jocelynn turned continued towards the parking lot. As she departed the building Jocelynn struggled to put her phone back into her pocket becoming frustrated by the second. Oh for god’s sake, she thought. This shouldn’t be that hard. Her discontent got the better of her as she collided with another person. Her phone and the picture flew from her hands. Jocelynn looked up to see Levi standing with his back to her. But she watched as he turned his head to look at her.

"You,” He uttered.

“I’m so sorry,” Jocelynn briskly apologized as red flared in her cheeks. “We’ve crossed paths many times today. You probably think-”

She was immediately interrupted upon not feeling her phone anywhere on her body. Panic raced through her as she looked around for the cellular device. Thankfully she spotted it few a couple feet away. This was the moment of truth. Jocelynn would either have a broken and cracked screen or the phone would be perfectly fine. With a shaky hand, the sophomore reached down and picked it up slowly turning it over. The moment she saw the screen was perfectly fine with no cracks could her racing heart calm down. Suddenly her mind reminded her of that picture. Again she went into panic mode. No one else is supposed to see it as it was kept private. Only she could see it.

  
She turned back to the junior just as he bent down to pick up the photograph. She watched with wide eyes as he studied the memory frozen in time. Jocelynn opened her mouth to say something but snapped it shut not wanting to embarrass herself further. It was already bad enough that this guy who was new to the school was looking at that goddamn picture.

“Could I have that back?” She meekly asked.

“Wait,” Levi furrowed his brow, a quizzical look on his face. “I’m sorry but I remember this. How do you have something like this?”

Jocelynn pressed her lips together as she hesitated to answer. “Well,” She told. “That’s me and…..you…..in the picture. That was taken at Briarwood Park.”

THe sophomore watched with anxiousness as Levi continued to study the image. She wrung her hands together, biting her lower lip. The tension grew so thick in the atmosphere it could be cut with a knife. It was then when Levi’s face lit up like a thousand fireflies with sudden realization. Jocelynn observed as his gaze slowly shifted from the picture to her, his eyes slightly wide.

“I remember,” He whispered. “I remember you, Jocey.”

Jocelyn gasped at the way Levi spoke her nickname. She remembers the way her childhood best friend called her that as no one else did. Vincent and Selena and the others called her either by Joce or her actual name.

“Levi,” Jocelynn murmured taking small steps toward the junior.

Levi slowly nodded with this beaming smile on his face. Jocelynn released a noise that was a mix between a sob and a laugh then she lunged at the blond throwing her arms around his neck. She felt herself be spun through the air as Levi swept her off her feet. She couldn’t believe it he was here. After ten years he finally came back.

“You’re here,” She croaked tears brimming in the corner of her eyes. “You came back!”

“You did tell me to wait for you,” Levi replied with a smirk as he bore his icy blue gaze into Jocelynn’s silver orbs. “And I did.”

“I thought you didn’t hear me. I shouted as loud as I could.”

The blond gave a laugh and handed back the picture. “And I heard you clear as day too.”

Jocelynn chortled lightly.

“What say we go to Our Place,” She hinted with emphasis on the last two words. “And do some much needed catching up?”

Levi rolled his eyes. “That is still the cheesiest name you’ve ever come up with.”

“Oh hush,” The sophomore playfully hit the junior. The two of them began to walk towards Jocelynn’s car. “I was six years old. What else was I supposed to call it?”

“All right!” The blond threw his hands up. “You got me.”

The two exchanged a laugh. The distance between them and the silver vehicle closed as they walked. Jocelynn’s phone vibrated in her pocket so she pulled out the device. She watched as a text from her mother popped up on the screen.

Would you please pick up Clarissa from school? Kaelan is at work and your father and I are very busy at the moment.

Jocelynn sent a quick reply. The two high school students reached the convertible. With a press of a button, the soft roof retreated back. Levi watched in amazement impressed with the vehicle. Its sleek silver paint job reflected in the sunlight while the ivory almost cream interior gave a subtle contrast. The silver rims complemented the nineteen inch black wall tires. The vehicle truly was a beauty.

“Gotta make a quick pit stop,” The brunette queried. “If you don’t mind.”

“Nah,” Levi waved her off. “I got nowhere else to be today.”

“Awesome! Get in.”

Levi did so shutting the car door as he climbed into the passenger seat while Jocelynn got into the driver’s seat. The engine roared to life as gears were shifted into reverse, the vehicle being maneuvered out of the parking spot then changed gears into drive and rolled out of the parking lot towards Highoak Middle School.

**Author's Note:**

> So the suicide attempt doesn't happen until much much later, also there is abuse but again that is much later so I am warning you right now. 
> 
> This is the beginning of my Originalverse. I've had this semi planned out since my junior year of high school and I love and adore this verse with every fiber of my being. The clothing descriptions are from Style Saavy, yes I take the time to plan outfits! Lol. 
> 
> Jocleynn's car:  
https://www.roadandtrack.com/car-shows/los-angeles-auto-show/news/a14665/2009-infiniti-g37-convertible-1/
> 
> Amaranthine by Amaranthe:  
https://youtu.be/D8lV1To-_fU  
The love Levi and Jocleynn have between them suits the song perfectly. 
> 
> Some future chapters will be inspired by songs so I'll be sure to include the link for it. 
> 
> Zelley's name is NOT in reference to Zelda from LoZ at all. 
> 
> Not to be confused with my Zelda AU Forced to Meet Chose to Love. Any similarities between characters of the two fics is completely coincidental.


End file.
